


Because I met you...

by ToodlesMcNoodles



Category: My hero academia/Boku no hero academia
Genre: Alternate Universe-no quirks, By swearing I am talking about mister boom boom man, F/M, Main Todomomo, Other, Others are background - Freeform, Slow Burn Romance, Some OC characters, Some Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-07-14 16:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16044224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToodlesMcNoodles/pseuds/ToodlesMcNoodles
Summary: When two abused teenagers meet and get to know each other,they don’t realize that is the start of their life as normal teenagers and more that comes their way.





	1. Her Past

I felt the pain but I just gazed at the plain white walls as she finished.  
“You really are worthless,why couldn’t you die instead of your father?”  
I wince at her harsh words and feel tears threatening to pour out,but I don’t let them fall as she would probably continue hurting me. When I was 8 years old my father,Kaito Yaoyorozu died in an accident where I was going to get hit but instead he got hit and he left this world making my mother insane resulting in her blaming me for my father’s death.  
Ever since my father’s death I would get abused,while it started verbally abusive making my self-esteem go lower it went from verbally to both verbally and physically abusive.  
Everyday I watch as some older bruises heal while others are born,the wounds and my mother haunt me every day and night because of that I have never been able to really make friends,fall in love or any social interaction that has lasted for more than 10 minutes for that matter.  
I can talk to people for example the maids,butlers and chefs in my house,they do know about the truth but they can’t tell the authorities as my mother has tricks up her sleeves or she either blackmailed them.  
They are responsible for everything in my house although I do know how to clean,sew and cook from them since my mother always told me I was useless and so I learned just to prove her wrong and just maybe...she would love me again but I knew those were just silly thoughts.  
Now 16,I’m laying in the floor of the living room beat up,I stand up and walk towards the stairs to the second floor where my room is.As I walk towards the stairs I see Himari,a 48 year old woman who has served my family for 28 years,I stop in my tracks and head towards her.  
As far as I can remember Himari has always been there for me, as I get closer to her she smiles reassuringly but even in all the years that have passed I can see the pain in her smile.  
“She did it again didn’t she?” Himari says  
I simply nod as I still feel the pain and feel like I’ll scream if I open my mouth  
She continues speaking “I know it hurts dear but I know she’ll stop someday and she’ll realize her mistakes,I just know it.”  
Hoping she is correct I bid her goodbye as I go back to continuing my walk towards my room as she leaves to help the others,while walking I think about my future.  
Would I ever fall in love or make friends?  
Would my mother stop abusing me?  
Would my mother stop threatening the others?  
Would my mother stop being insane?  
I reach my door,I enter and close my door as I slide down leaning my back against the door frame and ask myself the final and most important question.  
Would I ever live a normal life?


	2. His Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todoroki has always been a tool for his father being taught many things as a child while children his age didn’t even have to think about it in years to the point of even being homeschooled. Now Todoroki will have to do something he thought he would never do before in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter!  
> I will explain when I will upload chapters in the end notes!

The last punch sent a little bit of bile up his throat but he swallowed it before it could go further into his mouth. To think that before him the man that was his so called “father” still hit him just because he refused to meet another woman his father wanted him to engage to, it didn’t surprise him anymore.  
He has tried rebelling against his father but it didn’t work so he almost gave up.almost.  
All his life he never received any love other than the love of his mother,but that wasn’t enough to convince him that he was actually born from love but from his father’s desire to beat Toshinori Yagi or mostly known as All Might.  
All might owned the most famous company, Plus Ultra Corp. while his father owned the 2nd most popular company,Endeavor Corp. which infuriated his father since (from what Todoroki knew) as a child he had been taught to be successful which made him despise failure.  
Enji being controlled by the jealousy and hatred towards All Might decided to create a tool to surpass All Might with that tool being Todoroki, he had been forced to know self-defense and knowledge about his father’s company resulting in Todoroki not having a normal childhood.  
His father only treated him like a tool and nothing else never treating him like a normal father would, his mother couldn’t handle all the abuse she went through fighting for her youngest child’s freedom and was driven insane making her pour hot boiling water over her child’s left side of his face ending with her being translated to a mental hospital and Todoroki never got to spend any time with his siblings as much as he wanted to due to his father telling him to not waste time spending it with failures.  
Todoroki really despised his father.  
“I’m being generous and letting you take your time to find a woman for you so you better repay me by actually trying to choose one.” He spoke  
Todoroki thought he would stop there with his usual warning and leave his room, but he didn’t which surprised Todoroki a bit although he didn’t show it in his expression.  
“You have always been homeschooled to know the best of the best until now.”  
He wondered what he meant by “until now”  
His father continued “I noticed you lack social interaction and I can’t accept that so with some thinking I decided I will send you to a public school this year, I am making myself clear right now you are not in that school to make friends with people who are not worth interacting with and to have a girlfriend or an affair.”  
Todoroki didn’t know what to think of his father’s decision, he would be able to be far away from his father which sounded purely amazing but he would have to interact with people he didn’t even know which made him uncomfortable.  
Not having a lot of patience Enji spoke “I can’t hear you, What did you say?”  
Todoroki held back a sigh and replied with “I will go to a public school to increase my social skills, not to make pointless friends.”  
“Good” Enji nodded and as soon as he said that he left the room leaving Todoroki to think.  
He had to go to a public school with people he didn’t know and what they were capable of, just thinking about that sent displeasure to his stomach but he didn’t have a choice he had to go.  
Recalling his life for what seemed the hundredth time he questioned himself.  
Would he have to inherit his father’s company?  
If he did choose a wife, would he be the same as his father?  
Would he be able to see his mother or siblings?  
Would he be a success as his father wants him to be?  
Would he..?  
If a miracle happened would he be able to live a normal life?

 

 

 

Extra: In this universe they call Toshinori “All Might” because the Plus Ultra Corp. han an employee who was on drugs and had a record of sexual harassment making the company have a bad reputation however Toshinori used all his might to turn the company’s reputation upside down making it into the famous company it is right now and resulting in people calling him “All Might”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of chapter 2!  
> Thank you for still reading this story and now I shall discuss the dates I will upload chapters!  
> I will upload every Monday and if I can I’ll upload sooner!


	3. Author’s Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Author’s Note

I was going to publish the new chapter today but some problems came up and I won’t be able to upload it. I will definitely upload the next chapter tomorrow it’s 100% confirmed. I’m not sure if this is going to happen later with me and the Author’s Notes but I know I will finish this fanfic and make more in the future.Thats all there is to this Author’s Note, I hope you have a nice day/night!


	4. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of school for Yaoyorozu once again, Will she make friends this time?

It was time,like every other year Yaoyorozu went to a public school and she always desired she could make a friend or someone she could be close to but she always failed.  
Eventually last year she almost stopped trying to make friends due to the incident she witnessed.  
Just thinking about it made her want to throw up her breakfast.  
Even if she had been betrayed she would still try to make friends this year,she motivated herself as she reached her class or more accurately Class 1-A.  
Entering the classroom and saying “Good morning” quietly and a little bit nervous she quickly sat on the empty seat in the corner beside the window. As she sat down she finally noticed how noisy the class was, she saw how 4 boys were talking to each other well....3 exactly since the fourth one seemed to be screaming at them instead of conversing like someone would. She also saw how a brunette and a girl with fake horns were talking excitedly with each other, the girl with the fake horns noticed Yaoyorozu and ran to her while smiling.  
“Nice to meet you,my name is Mina Ashido!”  
Yaoyorozu felt sudden happiness at someone really talking to her.  
“It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance Mina, my name is Yaoyorozu Momo!”  
“Nice to meet you Yaomomo, I hope we get to be really good friends!”  
“Yaomomo...?”  
“Yes it’s a nickname I made up by mixing your first and last name together” She seemed excited about the nickname when she suddenly looked down and then looked at Yaoyorozu a little bit embarrassed “Is it okay if I do call you that?”  
Yaoyorozu felt happy about the nickname and quickly spoke. “You don’t have to worry about that since it’s quite the opposite, I love the nickname you gave me and I shall appreciate it with my whole heart!” She said with excitement flowing out of her.  
“STOP SAYING CHEESY THINGS PONYTAIL!!”  
Surprised Yaoyorozu turned towards where the sound came from to meet eyes with what she would describe as the Pomeranian of hell but instead it was the guy who was swearing earlier.  
“Calm down Mister Boom Boom Man,here”  
A boy with blonde hair and a black streak on his hair handed something to ‘Mister Boom Boom Man’ it looked like a chocolate bar.  
“Have a snickers bar” *Insert Lenny face right here*  
“FUCKING PIKACHU!!!”  
“Calm down Bakugou!”  
Another boy spoke, he had red spiky hair and while Yaoyorozu examined his appearance he turned towards her.  
“I hope you don’t mind Bakugou Ah! I haven’t introduced myself to you yet!, my name is Kirishima Eijiro, nice to meet ya!”  
While she tried to remember his name she also introduced herself.  
“My name is Yaoyorozu Momo, it’s nice to meet you!”  
“I’m just telling you right now this class is gonna be hella crazy especially with Bakugou in it.”  
“YOU FUCKING AS-“  
“Bakugou?” Yaoyorozu questioned while accidentally interrupting the boy. Kirishima modded then glanced towards the guy she interrupted.  
“This guy is Bakugou Katsuki he may be a big BIG A-hole but if you get to know him well he can be very friendly”  
“IM NOT AN A-HOLE SHIT FOR BRAINS!!!” The teenage boy named Bakugou yelled and then looked at Yaoyorozu. “I’m just telling you right now ponytail if you don’t want to be on my bad side, don’t mess with me” He warned  
“Yes sir?” She replied confused  
“Good”  
“OH MY GOD BAKUGOU JUST BONDED WITH SOMEONE THIS IS TRULY MANLY AND BEAUTIFUL!!!!!!! IT’S LIKE IM WITNESSING MY SON GROW!!!!” Kirishima dramatically cried some ‘manly tears’.  
“SHUT THE FUCK UP!”  
Yaoyorozu really felt this year was going to be great compared to the other ones as she met everyone but she also felt uncomfortable with the presence of the biggest pervert she has ever met called Mineta, She promised herself to be careful around him as he did indecent stuff on a girl while Yaoyorozu walked towards Mineta,told him how that is not allowed and forced him to sit on his seat til class started.  
Yaoyorozu thought those were all her classmates until out of the corner of her eye she noticed how someone else with dual colored hair walked into the classroom. He walked towards the seat next to her, Yaoyorozu feeling more confident greeted this person, he looked at her with a blank expression although something about him made her feel odd. He just greeted her back and turned away, she finally realized why she felt odd about him. His expression and all about him reminded her of somebody that somebody being her and she came into a conclusion but it was only a theory so she didn’t know if it was true, she didn’t have proof after all.  
She learned his name was Todoroki Shouto which did surprise her but she didn’t mention it.  
She just knew that if her theory was correct she would try to be friends with Todoroki no matter the cost.


	5. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Todoroki’s first time to school. Let’s see how it goes.

I entered the public school while thinking about what I would do when I noticed some girls staring at me and I wondered if I did something weird when my scar came back to me. I never felt wary about my scar before and when they kept staring at me, it made me feel awkward.

Silly Todorki (yes ToDORKi) didn’t notice that the actual reason was that the girls were ogling at him. Feeling awkward at all the attention he was receiving, Todoroki quickly left and tried to look for his class. He wondered why there weren’t many students in the hallway but he was more focused in finding his classroom.

When he finally found his classroom and entered he heard the most loudest people he has ever met and that was something. Quickly looking for any available seats Todoroki sat in the available seat in the back.That gave him some comfort as he closed his eyes. When he opened them he saw how some of his classmates were walking towards him but stopped when a bell rang(poor Todoroki didn’t what the bell was for and so he was just like “WTF?”) and what he guessed was the teacher entered the classroom. He looked like he was in his 30’s and he had to say he has seen people pretty much done with the world but this teacher won the “most done with this world” award

“My name is Aizawa Shouta and today you will be working on this introduction paper for the rest of class and if you don’t finish it then it’s fine as this paper is not important only something to use to introduce each other,” He explained as he struggled to keep his eyes open. “I will take a nap so I won’t be able to help you guys with anything and I am warning you guys right now that I want NO ONE to interrupt my sleep” He said with a menacing glare that made everyone gulp, including Todoroki and with that warning Aizawa took out a yellow sleeping bag, placed it on the ground ,laid in it and in matter of seconds he was fast asleep.

After what happened with their teacher no one moved and the class was filled with silence but that didn’t last long as Todoroki saw how a blond guy got off his seat and speed walked to a red haired guy with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Kirishima bro, I got a FUCKINTASTIC idea”  
“Kaminari be careful with the language! I’m afraid you’ll become like mister boom boom man over there” the guy named Kirishima said while pointing to a guy who was fuming with anger. 

“Fuck you shitty hair!”  
“Love ya too man , back to the topic Kaminari what was your oh so “FUCKINTASTIC” idea my friend?” Kirishima questioned while ignoring “mister boom boom man’s” insults.  
“Well-“

It seemed that Kirishima couldn’t hear Kaminari because of all the noise from that rude guy so Kirishima decided to put a stop to it.

“Bakugou could you please shut up man! I’m trying to hear what Pikachu is trying to say!”  
“YOU DONT TELL ME WHAT TO-“  
“I’ll give you money if you shut up” that made Bakugou close his mouth and then he smirked.  
“Well now....”

Todoroki looked away as he knew that in the end with money or not Bakugou was not going to shut up when something in the corner of his eyes caught his attention and when he turned to his left he locked gazes with onyx eyes.

“Good Morning!” She greeted  
“Good Morning...” He greeted back quietly.  
“My name is Yaoyorozu Momo, it’s nice to meet you!” She said excitedly and even though she was very “bouncy” Todoroki couldn’t help thinking of how her gaze held something similar to his own and that’s when he fully realized her name.  
“You said your name is Yaoyorozu Momo right?...”  
“Yes...is there something wrong?” She asked confused at the way he spoke. “It’s nothing, don’t worry about it” He replied back and she nodded while she headed towards the other students to finish the paper. When she left he thought about something THAT man had told him sometime ago.

*FLASHBACK*  
14 year old Todoroki was just eating with his sister when Enji appeared. He entered the house angrily and ordered for some food from Fuyumi in which she immediately went to go get as he sat down and started mumbling something about Yaoyo or something similar.  
‘Yaoyo what?’ Todoroki thought.  
“Yaoyorozu,” responded Enji angrily while he looked at Todoroki with a glare and that’s when Todoroki realized he said his thought out loud.  
“Or more exactly Hana Yaoyorozu, she’s a manipulative woman that has caused me some problems. She has a daughter and from what I saw I bet Hana Yaoyorozu hasn’t been exactly “nice” to her daughter after her husband’s death, she has really changed” Enji said and then chuckled.

“Why are you telling me this and how do you know that she’s probably being abused?” Todoroki questioned and raised an eyebrow even though the word “abused” felt bitter in his mouth.

“You might one day meet Hana or her daughter and who knows what could happen and I know she’s probably being abused as I saw that bruise she tried so hard to cover up in one of those “parties” He replied bitterly as he remembered those events that were hosted by Hana Yaoyorozu.

“That bruise could have been from something else”

“That bruise clearly couldn’t have been an accident, it was clearly supposed to cause her damage and I know the daughter couldn’t have caused it to herself as I saw how Hana looked with hate at her daughter” Enji replied with assurance. After that Fuyumi came with the food and it was very clear that the conversation had ended right there.  
*FLASHBACK END*

Back to the present Todoroki finally realized that he spent the whole class period thinking and he was grateful that the piece of paper wasn’t homework. The rest of the day he learned more about his classmates and he even got a nickname which of course he didn’t sign up for, it just sounded kind of weird being called icy-hot.

‘Some of them are idiots but they mean well and the rest are more calm’ Todoroki didn’t mind his class in fact he actually thought that maybe his life was going to change in a good way Todoroki thought as he laid in his futon.

Oh how right Todoroki was as meeting the class would be one of the most happiest moments of his life.


End file.
